


Cold Woes

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: John doesn't like colds!





	Cold Woes

**Cold Woes  
By Leesa Perrie**

It started with just the occasional sneeze, then progressed to a sore throat and runny nose. The cough came a day later, and he alternated between feeling hot and cold. It didn't help that they were running out of tissues and he'd been reduced to cutting up an old t-shirt to use, which was far less hygienic, not to mention gross. Rodney was boycotting him, as was Ford. Even Elizabeth had told him to go rest when he'd nearly sneezed all over her desk. Only Teyla didn't seem to mind his germs.

Yeah, John thought, colds totally sucked. Big time.

The End


End file.
